Retailers are discovering that combinations of articles of clothing packaged together better meet the needs of a certain class of shoppers. When displaying and selling complementary articles of clothing, retailers assist their clients with a fashion choice that can be time consuming. Furthermore, when suitably coordinated, a combination of complementary articles of clothing can make a more attractive display item for sale than if displayed individually.
For example, besides a shirt and tie combination, complementary articles of clothing can include a tie and hanky or pocketsquare; a tie and jewelry accessories, such as cufflinks, etc.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a display article that assists the retailer in the display of two complementary articles of clothing and permits a single purchase at the retail site and likewise prevents a consumer from freely separating articles of clothing meant to be combined.